Latihan Malam
by KatziusOfNightRaid
Summary: Memang, menyatakan cinta itu tidak mudah. Apalagi untuk seorang Uzu Sanageyama.


**HallooooMinna!**

**Salam dari****Katzius di Djokdja! Saya yang lagi WB malah ****dapet ide di tengah ****mudik, dan ****ini ****dia, saya ****nulis ****numpang laptop bokap. Ah sudahlah ****itu ****nggak penting. Ayo kita ****langsung ****loncat ****ke ****bagian ****cerita! **

**Disclaimer : Kill la Kill hanya ****milik Trigger.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Latihan****Malam**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A Kill La Kill fanfic by Katzius**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Walaupun terdapat empat orang dalam pertemuan itu, namun mereka masih dapat mendengar desir angin. Pasalnya, yang membutuhkan bantuan tetap diam seribu bahasa.

Gamagoori, pria besar yang sanggup membuat bahkan Chris John gemetar, sibuk membaca buku pelajaran dan menggunakan kacamata bacanya untuk mengejar ketertinggalan selama dua tahun.

Inumuta, juga sama diamnya dan sedang mengotak-atik laptop baru miliknya.

Nonon, cuma memperhatikan klien mereka yang juga diam, sambil menyeruput jus melon miliknya.

Dan akhirnya si klien, Sanageyama, juga diam, melirik ketiganya dengan tak enak dan berkeringat.

"Oi, ini kita niat diskusi tidak, sih?" suara cempreng Nonon menyahut akhirnya.

"Terserah yang mulai. Aku cuma ikut saja," kata Gamagoori, tidak memindahkan matanya dari teks sekali pun.

Sanageyama menggeser posisi duduknya; perasaannya makin tidak enak.

"Baik, baik!" serunya akhirnya. "Aku akan cerita!"

"Lama sekali sih," gerutu Nonon pedas. Sanageyama tidak menghiraukannya.

"Oke, jadi, ini sudah mulai sejak aku kelas tiga SMP dan kita berempat bahkan belum ketemu. Tapi dia tiba-tiba muncul dan menantangku dan kemudian–"

"Intinya, kau suka Satsuki-sama, kan?" Inumuta langsung menyambar. Sanageyama membeku, kaget karena tebakannya tepat.

"Hebat, Inumuta, seperti biasa," kata Gamagoori, melirik sedikit.

"Yap, indra yang hebat dari si Anjing," kata Nonon menyindir lagi, kini kakinya dinaikkan ke meja, membuat roknya tersingkap sedikit.

"Oi, turunkan kaki!" seru Gamagoori. Kini dia betul-betul mengangkat wajahnya dari buku.

"Kenapa, Katak? Ini bukan sekolah," kata Nonon cuek. Dia mengeluarkan handphone-nya dan membuka aplikasi.

"Tapi peraturan masih ada!" seru Gamagoori galak. "Dan aku bilang; TURUNKAN KAKI!"

"BERISIK!" akhirnya Sanageyama juga ikut naik darah. "KALIAN NIAT BANTU TIDAK, SIH?!"

"KAU YANG TIDAK SEGERA MEMBERITAHUKAN PERMASALAHAN, MONYET!" Nonon juga lepas kendali.

"BERISIK! INI BUKAN MASALAH YANG BISA DISEBUTKAN TERANG-TERANGAN, TAHU!"

"LALU APA MASALAHNYA?!" teriakan Gamagoori ini mengakhiri debat panas dan Sanageyama serta Nonon akhirnya duduk di tempat masing-masing, menggerutu dan mengomel pelan. Gamagoori sendiri akhirnya duduk setelah memastikan kedua orang ini duduk diam. Setelah itu pun, dia masih mengawasi keduanya sambil memungut buku pelajarannya yang dia jatuhkan. Hanya Inumuta yang masih anteng di tempatnya walaupun dia sempat harus memayungi laptopnya agar tidak kena cipratan ludah. Dia kini melirik ketiga peserta yang masih panas di tempat duduk masing-masing lewat kacamatanya.

"Sudahlah," katanya. "Dugaanku, Sanageyama mengumpulkan kita di sini cuma untuk bertanya cara apa yang cocok untuk menyatakan cintanya pada Satsuki-sama,"

Demi ketenangan bersama, Inumuta memesan empat gelas es teh, untuk mendinginkan kepala-kepala yang masih panas itu. Setelah menyeruput teh, barulah suasana tenang kembali.

"Ya ampun, kalian bertiga ini memang tidak bisa tenang kalau bareng, ya?" komentar Inumuta.

"Jangan komentar, Inumuta," Gamagoori berkata dengan suara dalam berbahaya, sambil meremas gelasnya.

"Oke, oke," kata Inumuta. "Baik, Sanageyama, apa tebakanku benar?"

"Be-benar seratus persen," kata Sanageyama pelan. Tangannya gemetar, seolah ingin melemparkan gelas berisi teh miliknya pada Inumuta yang memandangnya santai. Kini cowok kacamata itu tengah mengetikkan entah apa di laptopnya.

"Selamat, Monyet Kanto," kata Nonon mulai lagi.

"Jangan mulai, Jakuzure," kata Inumuta. "Kita selesaikan ini dengan tenang, oke? Lalu kau bisa kembali ke PSP-mu dan kita bisa jalan-jalan. Aku akan membelikanmu es krim,"

"Harus _Banana Split_, ya," kata Nonon suntuk. Dia membawa PSP namun dilarang memainkannya lantaran dilarang Inumuta. Padahal dia sendiri sibuk dengan laptop.

"Oke, jadi, sesuai dugaanku yang tepat tadi, ada saran untuk menyatakan cinta pada Satsuki-sama?" tanya Inumuta.

"Untuk itu kita mesti tahu sifatnya dulu, kan?" kata Gamagoori, mulai serius.

"Dan untungnya, kita tahu karena ada narasumber di sini," kata Inumuta. "Itulah sebabnya Sanageyama memanggil kita, tiga orang yang paling dekat dengan Satsuki-sama. Terutama kau, Jakuzure, karena kau sudah menjadi sahabatnya sejak kecil,"

"Oke," kata Nonon. "Masuk akal. Jadi kau ingin menyatakan cinta yang bagaimana, Monyet Kanto?"

"A-aku juga tak tahu bagaimana," kata Sanageyama, mukanya merah tomat. "Tanpa kusadari, perasaan ini tumbuh dan aku bahkan tak bisa berkata-kata di dekatnya,"

"Aku tidak tanya bagaimana kau bisa jatuh cinta," kata Nonon.

"Yah, yang kusarankan adalah mulai dari ajakan kencan perlahan," kata Gamagoori. "Itu berhasil buat Mankanshoku,"

"Wajarlah," komentar Sanageyama. "Tapi apa itu akan berguna buat Satsuki-sama? Begitu perang selesai, dia langsung membangun Akademi dari bawah sekali lagi dan pasti punya jadwal yang menggunung hingga bahkan bisa sampai pada Prof. Matoi di surga,"

"Apalagi, sekarang dia pasti sedang rapat dewan guru," kata Nonon. "Kasihan Satsuki-chan,"

"Ya, dia pasti lelah," kata Sanageyama. "Karena itu aku tidak tega mengajaknya kencan,"

"Perlu bantuan?" suara seksi muncul membelah udara, dan muncul begitu saja sosok Aikuro Mikisugi.

"Wah, cowok telanjang dari _Nudist Beach_ itu lagi!" gerutu Nonon.

"Jangan bilang begitu, dong. Aku tidak benar-benar telanjang," kata Mikisugi.

"Tapi kau secara teknis sudah setengah telanjang," kata Sanageyama mengomentari Mikisugi yang menggunakan baju berkerah kotak-kotak layaknya Jokowi, namun baju tersebut tidak dikancing sehingga menunjukkan perut serta dadanya yang kotak-kotak pula.

"Masih lebih baik daripada seragam _Nudist Beach_-nya yang cuma menyensor ***** miliknya," kata Gamagoori yang tumben-tumbennya berkata vulgar.

"Baik, baik, aku akan menggunakannya dengan benar," Mikisugi akhirnya mengancingkan bajunya, kemudian mengambil kursi dan duduk di sebelah Nonon, yang dengan jijik berusaha menjauh.

"Oke, jadi ada masalah apa?" katanya sok akrab.

"Jangan sok mau tahu masalah kami. Kau masih mantan musuh kami," kata Sanageyama.

"Hei, hei, jangan begitu, dong," kata Mikisugi. "Untuk menghadapi masalah para remaja, dibutuhkan orang dewasa di sini,"

"Gamagoori umurnya sudah dua-puluhan," sahut Nonon. "Itu termasuk kategori 'dewasa', kan?"

Mikisugi tak berkutik.

"Ya, apapun, pokoknya ceritakan saja masalah kalian," kata Mikisugi, menyerah.

"Kau ini memang kepo ternyata," kata Sanageyama.

"Cepat panggil Matoi ke sini. Dia akan membereskan Mikisugi dengan mudah," bisik Gamagoori pada Inumuta, yang dengan cepat menjauh dan menelepon sementara Mikisugi asyik berdebat panas dengan Nonon dan Sanageyama.

"Halo, Matoi?"

"_Siapa? Oh, Inumuta, ya. Apa maumu?"_

"Mikisugi ada di sini. Dia mengacaukan pertemuan kami. Cepat seret dia,"

"_Aku bukan pengasuhnya. Dan lagi aku sibuk. Kenapa tidak minta Satsuki?"_

"Kau tahu sendiri kakakmu jauh lebih sibuk darimu. Sudahlah ke sini saja,"

"_Ada imbalan?" _

"Er… "

"_Cokelat. Belikan aku cokelat,"_

"Baiklah,"

"_Deal,"_

Inumuta kembali ke tempatnya dengan wajah puas.

"Oke," katanya pada Gamagoori, yang memberinya acungan jempol.

Tak lama kemudian, muncullah motor vespa lama yang parkir _drift_. Akibatnya, beberapa kursi kafe tersebut ambruk. Dan tentu saja, pengendaranya adalah Ryuko Matoi, menggunakan helm, syal merah, dan jaket _punk_ miliknya. Anehnya, dia pake rok hitam pendek dan sepatu bot sebetis.

"Tumben kau pakai rok," komentar Sanageyama.

"Diam kau," kata Ryuko sambil melepas helm. "Satsuki mencuri seluruh celanaku dan membakarnya, kemudian menggantinya dengan rok-rok mini! Bahkan sepatu sneakers kesayanganku pun dia ambil, dan kemudian dia sita. Katanya, _'Perempuan itu harus feminin! Dan dandananmu ini tidak mendekati feminin sama sekali!'_ dan sebagainya! Sepatuku pun kemudian digantikan oleh hak tinggi dan sepatu konyol macam ini!"

"Tapi kau lebih cocok dengan sepatu itu,"

"Kau sudah suka kakakku, kan? Awas kalau kau sampai suka padaku juga," balas Ryuko judes.

"Dari mana kau–"

"Memangnya aku tak tahu bagaimana cara kau memandangnya? Memangnya kau pikir aku tak tahu tingkahmu kalau dia dekat?"

Sanageyama sekali lagi kalah telak. Nonon menepuk-nepuk punggungnya dengan rasa kasihan.

"Baiklah, kau ingin aku menyeret pergi orang ini, kan?" Ryuko memandang Mikisugi dengan berbahaya.

Mikisugi mengkeret. Telinganya sudah siap dijewer oleh Ryuko ketika dia mengatakan dengan songong, "Na-nah, Ryuko-kun, kau punya saran agar Sanageyama ini bisa menyatakan cinta pada kakakmu?"

"Hah?" Perhatian Ryuko teralih. "Menyatakan cinta? Memang dia bisa?"

Sanageyama langsung akan naik darah, tapi Gamagoori menatapnya tajam jadi dia langsung duduk kembali.

"Oke, karena kakakku sibuk, bagaimana kalau kau langsung saja ajak dia untuk nikah?" saran Ryuko ngasal.

Semua langsung mematung. Kemudian semua menatap Ryuko penuh penghargaan, kecuali Sanageyama yang melongo.

"Betul sekali, Matoi!" seru Gamagoori semangat.

"Untuk ukuran anak nakal macam kau, saran itu lumayan," komentar Nonon puas.

"Itu tidak berdasarkan data, tapi itu yang membuatnya unik dan berhasil," kata Inumuta.

Mikisugi cuma senyum songong. Dan Sanageyama masih melongo.

"N-nikah?" ulangnya seperti orang bego.

"Iya, menikah, bodoh," kata Ryuko. "Mungkin bisa dibilang terlalu agresif, tapi lebih menghemat waktu dan Satsuki bisa kembali ke pekerjaannya. Efisien, kan?"

"Ta-tapi bagaimana?" tanya Sanageyama, mulai panik. Bayangkan, pacaran saja belum, dan dia sudah disuruh menikah? Sanageyama merasa kejatuhan durian. Isinya manis, tapi tetap saja sakit.

"Gampang," kata Ryuko, membuka bagasi motornya dan mengajukan benda empuk dibalut kertas cokelat.

"Untung aku menyiapkan ini," katanya puas. "Nah, berikan ini, kemudian ajaklah dia dengan kata 'latihan malam'. Lihat reaksinya, jika dia menerima, dia bisa kau ajak kencan kapan saja. Jika ditolak, yaah, teruslah berusaha, Kawan,"

"Aku tidak ingat menganggapmu dalam radar 'kawan' milikku, tapi terima kasih sarannya," kata Sanageyama, menerima bungkusan yang cukup besar itu. "Apa ini?"

"Buka saja," kata Ryuko, senyumnya mengembang.

Begitu Sanageyama merobek pembungkusnya, dia terkesiap.

"I-ini kan–"

"Bagaimana kau bisa dapat benda ini, Matoi?" tanya Gamagoori.

"Oh, ini? Aku dapat bonus ketika belanja kemarin. Aku kemarin beli celana lagi," jawab Ryuko ringan.

"Baik, Sanageyama," kata Inumuta. "Satsuki-sama akan pulang hari ini sore sekitar jam 5. Temui dia dan lakukan yang dibilang Matoi tadi. Kami akan menunggu di tempat berbeda dan mengawasimu,"

"O-oke," kata Sanageyama.

Sorenya, sekitar jam setengah lima.

Gamagoori tengah menyetir mobil berdua dengan Sanageyama yang jantungnya sudah olahraga sejak tadi. Pria hijau itu tambah gemetar ketika dia sampai di gerbang Akademi Honnouji.

"Semoga sukses," kata Gamagoori. "Tunjukkan kalau kau benar-benar lelaki!"

Setelah mengacungkan jempol, Gamagoori menginjak gas dan langsung pergi begitu saja. Sanageyama masih tidak siap, walaupun tubuhnya memerintah kedua kakinya untuk berjalan ke gerbang.

Dan pas sekali, Satsuki berada tepat di depan gerbang.

"Oh, Sanageyama," katanya. "Tumben kau mengunjungi Akademi lagi. Ada urusan apa?"

"E-er.. Satsuki-sama, bisa bicara sebentar?" kata Sanageyama gugup.

"Berhenti panggil aku dengan '-sama'. Panggil aku 'Satsuki' saja. Aku bukan atasanmu lagi, kau tahu," kata wanita itu.

"Baik, jadi, bisa kita bicara?"

"Oke," kata Satsuki. "Tapi cepat, ya, aku harus kerja lagi nanti,"

Sanageyama mengangguk.

Satsuki mengajaknya ke taman Akademi. Di sana mereka lebih leluasa berbicara, dan Satsuki bisa sambil mengerjakan laporannya.

Pembicaraan itu diawali dengan keheningan selama beberapa menit, yang bagi Sanageyama amat menyesakkan. Sementara, teman-temannya yang memperhatikan lewat kamera-terbang mini ciptaan Inumuta geregetan dengan Sanageyama yang malu-malu kambing. Satsuki malah sudah hampir tenggelam sepenuhnya ke dalam pekerjaannya.

"Ayolah, katakan saja!" gumam Ryuko gemas melihat Sanageyama. Semua orang yang menonton–Inumuta, Gamagoori, Nonon, dan Mikisugi–juga memiliki ekspresi yang sama. Gamagoori malah kelihatan setengah kesal. Mikisugi malah sudah siap buka baju lagi saking gemasnya.

"Jadi, er… Satsuki…" Sanageyama memulai dengan canggung.

Namun, setidaknya Satsuki menjadi teralih. Wanita muda berambut pendek itu kini memindahkan iris birunya ke arah Sanageyama.

"… bagaimana pekerjaanmu akhir-akhir ini?" kata Sanageyama melenceng dari topik target. Teman-temannya kompak tepuk dahi.

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu soal itu?" tanya Satsuki balik.

"Eh, tidak," kata Sanageyama. "hanya ingin tahu saja. Habis, kau jarang terlihat dan aku jarang dapat kabar,"

Satsuki menghela napas sebelum menjawab, "Yah, bisa dibilang aku super-sibuk. Mengurus ini dari sudut pandang kepala sekolah jauh lebih sulit dari menjadi ketua OSIS,"

"Tentu saja," kata Sanageyama. "Tapi kelihatannya kau berhasil mengatasinya dengan baik,"

"Terima kasih," kata Satsuki. "Ini memang sulit sekali,"

Hening lagi. Sanageyama tidak berhasil menemukan topik pembicaraan.

"Hei, untuk apa kau memanggilku? Katanya kau ingin membicarakan sesuatu," kata Satsuki.

Sanageyama kelabakan. Tapi, dia segera menenangkan diri dengan beberapa kali menarik napas, dan dia akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk mengatakannya.

"Sa-Satsuki! M-maukah kau latihan malam bersamaku malam ini?!" seru pria berambut hijau itu.

Hening beberapa saat.

"Aku menolak," kata Satsuki.

Sanageyama membeku. Dunianya runtuh. Jika di film Laskar Pelangi, yang runtuh di belakang Ikal adalah toko kelontong, maka yang runtuh ini adalah Akademi Honnouji. Persis sekali.

Malamnya.

Sanageyama butuh 'terapi cokelat', seperti yang disarankan Mako, alias makan cokelat banyak-banyak. Untuk itu, Inumuta mengajak mereka ke kafe terdekat, sekaligus memenuhi janjinya pada Nonon dan Ryuko.

Kini, semua memandang Sanageyama yang tengah memegang _milkshake_-nya dengan gemetar. Mereka semua prihatin. Mako, yang menginginkan detail cerita lengkap, diajak ke sisi lain kafe untuk diceritakan oleh Gamagoori. Jika tidak, anak itu akan terus berisik dan terapinya akan gagal. Mikisugi tadinya akan ikut, namun dia dipanggil Tsumugu untuk pengurusan Nudist Beach, dan jadilah dengan berat hati dia meminta Inumuta menceritakannya nanti.

"Kurasa tak ada harapan lagi…" Sanageyama menunduk. Kemudian dia menjerit sawan. "SEBAIKNYA AKU MATI SAJAA~!"

Astaga. Sejak kapan Ketua Perkumpulan Preman Se-Kanto menjadi semelankolis ini?

"Hei, kuatkan hatimu," kata Nonon menepuk-nepuk pundak pria itu.

"Tunggu sebentar," kata Ryuko, mengunyah cokelat batangannya. "Satsuki itu tipe yang selalu menolak ajakan apapun dalam sekejap walaupun dia aslinya punya waktu. Dia memandangmu waktu mengatakannya atau tidak?"

"Tidak," kata Sanageyama.

"Kalau begitu, masih ada harapan walaupun tipis," kata Ryuko.

Sanageyama langsung lega; dia merasa melayang mengetahui dia tidak mengacaukannya tadi.

"Tapi, bagaimanapun, dapat kita tinjau bahwa Sanageyama melakukan kesalahan," sahut Inumuta. "Lihat rekaman ini,"

Semua menontonnya, kecuali Mako dan Gamagoori yang masih agak berisik di sisi lain kafe.

"Lihat? Sanageyama mengutarakannya terlalu sederhana, dan berkat penjelasan Ryuko tentang Satsuki-sama, kemungkinan kesalahpahaman makin besar. Tapi kita masih bisa meluruskan ini," jelas Inumuta.

"Jangan menjelaskannya saat begini, dong, es krimku terasa tidak enak jadinya," gerutu Nonon.

"Tutup mulut, Jakuzure," sahut Inumuta.

"Dan tadi bantalnya kau beri tidak?" tanya Ryuko. "Aku tidak menonton sampai akhir, aku harus nonton TV,"

"T-tidak," kata Sanageyama.

Ryuko langsung meledak. "Bego! Goblok! Dasar bodoh, justru bantal itu yang menjelaskan semuanya!"

"Memangnya itu bantal apa?" tanya Nonon.

"Itu namanya Yesno Pillow, gunanya untuk mengajak... 'itu'," jelas Ryuko.

"Dan kenapa kau tahu itu? Kau masih anak SMA, kan?" tanya Gamagoori tajam, seperti biasa, jika mencium keberadaan 'pelanggar-aturan'.

"Karena Mikisugi bodoh itu pernah memberikannya padaku. Bantalnya kuterima, tapi tawarannya kutolak," kata Ryuko.

Semua tercengang, sedangkan Ryuko angkat kaki untuk pulang.

"Sudah, ya," katanya di atas motornya. "Aku akan berusaha untuk mendiskusikan problem ini dengan Satsuki sendiri,"

"Oke," sahut Inumuta. "tolong, ya,"

"Terima kasih buat usahanya," kata Sanageyama lesu.

Ryuko mengacungkan jempol. "Serahkan saja padaku,"

Setelah itu, Ryuko langsung melesat pergi.

Sesampainya di rumah, tanpa diduga, Dewi Fortuna langsung menghampiri Ryuko; Satsuki menunggunya di depan rumah.

"Oh, Satsuki," kata Ryuko seperti biasa, tidak mencium keberadaan perasaan Satsuki yang senewen. "Ada apa?"

"Dari mana kau?" tanya Satsuki tajam.

"Oh, Mako tadi mengajak jalan-jalan di sekitar kafe. Cuma itu," kata Ryuko yang merasa lebih baik berbohong.

"Ke sini, deh," Satsuki mengajaknya ke dalam, dan perasaan Ryuko mulai waswas.

"Ada apa, sih?" tanya Ryuko setelah mereka berada dalam rumah.

"Begini," kata Satsuki mulai menceritakan duduk permasalahannya. "Jadi, tadi sore temanmu Sanageyama–"

"Sanageyama bukan temanku. Cuma kenalan," potong Ryuko cepat.

Satsuki menjadi tambah marah. Suasana menjadi makin tegang. "Kau ini mau mendengarkan tidak?"

Ryuko langsung mundur. "Oke, oke, maaf. Lanjutkan,"

"Jadi, pokoknya, tadi sore dia mengajakku latihan malam atau apalah. Itu maksudnya apa?" tanya Satsuki.

"Lalu, kenapa tanya padaku? Kau sendiri menyebut dirimu 'miss-know-everything'. Kau bahkan mengetahui tempat persembunyian jeans sobek-sobek favoritku itu dan kau bakar," kata Ryuko, tak bisa menahan diri. Namun dia bertanya-tanya dalam hati, mungkin Satsuki sudah menyadari kesan yang ditimbulkan Sanageyama, namun tidak paham artinya?

"Oke, oke, aku juga minta maaf soal itu," kata Satsuki, berjalan ke arah sofa dan mengeluarkan sepotong celana jeans dari balik sarung bantal. "Nih. Awalnya memang mau kubakar, namun aku kasihan padamu jadi cuma kusembunyikan saja,"

Ryuko mendadak dipenuhi sukacita. Dia tidak bisa memulai harinya tanpa menggunakan jeans itu, dan beberapa hari ini suasana hatinya memang sedang semendung dan sepanas awan panas Gunung Merapi.

"Terima kasih, Nee-san!" katanya spontan.

Satsuki berjengit mendengar Ryuko menggunakan kata yang dia deskripsikan sebagai 'imut'.

"Y-ya, sama-sama. Jadi, tolong beritahu aku apa artinya ajakan itu!" katanya kemudian.

Ryuko tersenyum mendengarnya. Sepertinya, masalah pasangan ini akan segera selesai. Malah, bisa selesai malam ini juga.

"Bisa ke sini sebentar? Ini hal privasi perempuan," kata Ryuko. Bagitu Satsuki mendekat, Ryuko langsung membisiki Satsuki. Kontan, Satsuki langsung merona merah.

"Ke-kenapa dia mengajakku?" tanya Satsuki, karismanya habis ketika dia menanyakan ini dengan panik.

"Kenapa tidak mencari tahu sendiri? Tadi aku ketemu Sanageyama di kafe, katanya dia sedang lesu dan dia ceritakan masalah ini. Aku baru mau mendiskusikannya denganmu, tahu-tahu kau sudah menghampiri sendiri," kata Ryuko puas.

"O-oke," kata Satsuki, karismanya kembali. "Aku akan ke sana. Tolong jaga rumah!"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Satsuki langsung mengambil mantel bepergian dan pergi dengan mobilnya. Di dalam rumah, Ryuko langsung mengeluarkan _handphone_ dari jaketnya dan mengontak Inumuta.

"_Halo, Matoi? Ada apa?"_

"Satsuki lebih mudah dibujuk dan langsung paham. Dia sedang menuju ke sana!"

"_APA?!"_

"Cepat menyingkir sebelum kau dan yang lain ketahuan! Sembunyi saja di toko, dan gunakan kamera-terbangmu itu. Cepat!" desak Ryuko.

"_Oke!"_ Inumuta langsung paham. _"Kau akan ke sini?"_

"Iya. Aku akan ke sana secepatnya!" kata Ryuko, langsung mengambil motor.

"_Cepat, ya!"_

Sementara itu, Inumuta yang masih di kafe memberitahu teman-temannya dengan panik pula. Agar tidak diketahui Sanageyama, dia meng-SMS mereka. Gamagori dan Nonon langsung paham, jadi mereka menyingkir.

"Sanageyama, sudah dulu, ya, aku ada kencan dengan Mankanshoku," kata Gamagoori sambil bangkit dari kursi.

"Hah? Tapi, senpai, kita kan–" Mako yang hampir keceplosan dibekap oleh Gamagoori.

"Sudahlah, ikuti saja," kata Gamagoori. "Nanti kita akan cari boneka beruang lagi,"

Setelah itu, Gamagoori langsung pergi dengan Mako.

Sementara Nonon, dia juga langsung bangkit.

"Aku pulang dulu, Monyet Kanto. Kabari aku kalau sudah baikan dengan Satsuki-sama!" dan dengan kalimat itu, gadis merah muda itu langsung pergi.

Sanageyama yang makin pundung, menanyai Inumuta dengan muram, "Kau juga akan pergi?"

"Tidak," kata Inumuta, walau awalnya dia juga berencana akan pergi, namun dia kasihan dengan Sanageyama, jadi dia memutuskan tinggal.

"Aku akan pesan makanan," kata Inumuta. "Aku belum makan malam. Kau mau juga? Aku yang traktir,"

"Apa saja, deh," kata Sanageyama lesu.

Inumuta langsung berjalan ke dalam toko untuk memesan makanan. Dia mengawasi tempat duduk Sanageyama di luar, sambil melepas kamera-terbangnya. Kemudian dia duduk di salah satu tempat duduk di dalam kafe dan mengeluarkan iPad-nya untuk mengawasi. Di luar kosong sekali, namun di dalam suasana cukup ramai, jadi dia harap tak ada yang memperhatikan.

Sementara itu, tepat saat kamera-terbang miliknya mendapat posisi aman untuk mengintai dan dia mendapat penglihatan yang bagus, sebuah mobil berhenti di jalan depan kafe. Benar saja, dari dalamnya muncul sosok serius Satsuki Kiryuuin.

"Sa-Satsuki!" Sanageyama gelagapan melihat wanita itu muncul dari mobilnya dan langsung menghampirinya.

"Boleh aku duduk?" tanya Satsuki.

"Y-ya, silakan," Sanageyama menjawab dengan salah tingkah.

Hening kembali di antara mereka berdua. Setelah Satsuki memesan secangkir teh panas, Sanageyama memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. "Ja-jadi, ada apa?"

"Soal yang tadi sore," kata Satsuki. "Aku ingin tahu kenapa kau mengajakku,"

"K-kau tahu artinya itu?"

"Ryuko memberitahuku,"

"Oh,"

Hening lagi. Sanageyama sepertinya terlalu malu untuk mengatakannya. Dari dalam, Inumuta mengepalkan tangannya bersemangat. Dia tidak menyangka Ryuko bisa sejitu itu.

Sanageyama akhirnya menjawab, "Y-ya... karena–karena aku jatuh cinta padamu, kurasa?"

"Sejak kapan?"

"Sejak kita pertama ketemu, ketika kau mengalahkanku di depan seluruh kelompokku,"

"Jadi, kau suka wanita yang kuat, ya? Kenapa tidak Ryuko saja?"

"Dia kelewat menyebalkan dan tidak sensitif,"

"Jadi maksudmu, kau itu pria yang sensitif?"

"Bukan begitu! Kau lebih sensitif memang, dan kau juga lebih sopan dan berkarisma. Sedangkan anak itu, bagian mananya yang sopan?"

Bagus. Satsuki langsung menyambungkan obrolan dan tanpa sadar Sanageyama mengutarakan seluruh perasaannya. Inumuta berpikir, mungkin ini yang sebenarnya dicari Sanageyama dari Satsuki. Bukan karena Satsuki itu kuat ataupun sopan ataupun berkarisma, namun dia mencari sebuah tempat dimana dia bisa mencurahkan segenap dirinya dan dia bisa mempercayakan dirinya pada orang tersebut. Dan Sanageyama merasa, orang itu ialah seorang Satsuki Kiryuin. Karena itu jugalah Sanageyama menerima tempatnya di Akademi Honnouji, karena dia merasa bisa diterima dan melepaskan seluruh gairah bertarungnya. Dia juga cocok menjadi Empat Elit karena di sana ada Nonon dan Gamagoori tempat dia biasa berdebat tanpa harus menjaga imej.

"Jadi, kau tidak suka Ryuko? Kita sama,"

"Kurasa begitu. Anak itu kelewat menyebalkan, nekat, dan segala macam,"

"Tepat," kata Satsuki. "Dia itu tidak feminin, kurang ajar, tak tahu sopan-santun, dan seterusnya,"

Menjadi sedikit lebih rileks, Sanageyama menyadari obrolan mereka sudah keluar jalur.

"Ja-jadi, Satsuki, menurutmu tidak apa-apa jika..."

"Jika apa?"

"–jika aku jatuh cinta padamu?"

"Aku tidak ingat aku pernah melarangmu, Sanageyama,"

Sanageyama menghela napas lega.

"Tapi, aku tetap tidak suka caramu mengutarakannya," kata Satsuki tiba-tiba.

"A-apa maksudmu?" tanya Sanageyama waswas. Dia hampir merasa dia telah mengacaukannya lagi.

"Maksudku, kalau begitu ajaklah aku kencan atau apa dulu, bisa tidak?" jawab Satsuki.

"Y-ya, dengan agendamu sebagai kepala sekolah, memang kau punya waktu untuk kencan? Aku khawatir akan mengganggu jadwalmu,"

"Jadi kau lebih khawatir pada jadwalku daripada aku sendiri?"

"Bukan begitu!"

"Ya, sudah. Kalau begitu, ulangi,"

"Ulangi apa?"

"Ajakanmu,"

"..."

Sanageyama terdiam. Dia tidak menduga hal ini. Dia bolak-balik menatap antara Satsuki yang memandangnya dan pintu kafe, seolah berharap Inumuta akan segera kembali dan memecahkan momen tersebut. Namun, sedetik kemudian dia tersadar bahwa mungkin ini merupakan plot Inumuta pula. Anak itu, kan, mantan Ketua Informasi dan Strategi di Akademi Honnouji. Bukan hal yang aneh jika dia bisa mengoordinasi Ryuko agar membujuk Satsuki agar datang ke sini. Sisanya, dia tinggal mengisyaratkan pada Gamagoori dan Nonon untuk pergi, kemudian dia juga menyingkirkan diri.

Pada akhirnya, Sanageyama memang harus menghadapi ini sendiri. Tak peduli apakah ada bantuan dari Inumuta, Ryuko, bahkan seluruh Jepang, jika dia tidak bergerak, Satsuki takkan berpaling padanya.

Memang harus dia.

"Jadi... Satsuki..." Sanageyama memulai dengan gugup.

Satsuki menunggu.

"maukah kau..."

"MENIKAH DENGANKU?!"

Kata-kata yang terakhir sengaja diteriakkan oleh Sanageyama, dan walhasil mengundang penonton, entah dari dalam kafe ataupun dari jalan raya di luar. Inumuta menepukkan dahinya. Namun, Sanageyama sepertinya tak peduli, karena dia sekarang lega beban di pundaknya sudah lepas, dan dia kini terengah-engah menunggu jawaban Satsuki. Satsuki sendiri terbelalak tak percaya, dia sepertinya juga tidak menyangka kedua kata tadi.

"Jadi... bagaimana?" tanya Sanageyama, memancing reaksi.

"Y-ya... jawabannya adalah... iya, kurasa," kata Satsuki memalingkan muka, wajahnya merona merah.

Sanageyama merasa terbang ke langit. Dia langsung bangkit dari kursinya dan berteriak, "YESSS!" sambil meninju udara tanpa peduli akan penonton di sekitar. Setelah itu, mereka langsung disambut tepuk tangan nan meriah dari para penonton, dan barulah kedua sejoli ini meyadari mereka ditonton sejak tadi dan langsung tersipu. Inumuta membaur ke dalam para penonton dan ikut memberi tepuk tangan. Kamera-terbangnya yang mendarat di atap kafe dibiarkan Inumuta untuk merekam sekalipun mereka tidak membutuhkannya.

Sementara, Ryuko yang sudah sampai langsung menghubungi Inumuta.

"Halo, Inumuta? Ada apa ini?"

"_Sanageyama membuat sedikit kericuhan. Tenang saja, semua lancar, kok,"_

"Bagaimana kedua orang itu tadi?"

"_Bagaimana kalau kau ke sini saja? Akan kuceritakan,"_

"Baiklah. Di mana kau?"

"_Temui aku di dalam bangunan kafe,"_

"Oke,"

Setelah itu, Ryuko menghabiskan waktu sepuluh menit untuk menembus kerumunan, sekaligus berusaha agar tidak terlihat oleh Sanageyam dan Satsuki yang kini saling berusaha mengobrol.

"Oh, di sana kau rupanya," kata Inumuta melihat kedatangan Ryuko.

"Jadi, sukses tidak?" tanya Ryuko langsung.

"Sukses, kok," kata Inumuta, menunjuk kepada Satsuki dan Sanageyama yang mulai kelihatan di tengah-tengah kerumunan orang.

"Baguslah," kata Ryuko menghela napas lega.

"Kau hebat, bisa membujuk Satsuki sampai seperti itu," kata Inumuta.

"Terima kasih, tapi kalau kau memang sekagum itu, bagaimana jika kau traktir aku lagi?"

"Baiklah," kata Inumuta sambil terkekeh pelan. Dia membuat catatan batin; bahwa perempuan macam Ryuko dan Nonon itu lemah terhadap makanan.

Mereka berdua kemudian menghampiri Sanageyama dan Satsuki yang keduanya terduduk di kursi masing-masing.

"Yo!" sapa Inumuta.

"Kerja bagus!" kata Ryuko.

"Inumuta... Ryuko... kalian merencanakan ini, kan?" tanya Sastuki.

"Tentu saja," kata Ryuko. "Hebat, kau, Satsuki, bisa menduganya,"

"Ah, tidak, cuma menyadari ada lalat ini yang hinggap di atap," Satsuki mencopot sepatu hak tingginya dan melempar benda itu dengan akurasi tinggi ke arah kamera-terbang Inumuta. Kamera malang itu kemudian jatuh dengan bunyi yang keras. Untung tak ada yang kejatuhan kamera tersebut. Namun, mau tak mau kamera itu rusak karena terjatuh.

Inumuta cuma nyengir di balik kerah jaketnya yang tinggi.

"Kau masih berhutang makan malam padaku, Inumuta," kata Sanageyama.

"Padaku juga," kata Ryuko.

"Betul," kata Inumuta. "Dan karena dompetku sudah tipis, kenapa tidak kita tunda saja sampai aku gajian?"

Dan kontan, Inumuta babak belur.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Owari**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Akhirnya selese... **

**Lega saya akhirnya bisa aplot fanfik lagi. WB dan mudik menyebabkan saya terhambat /helanapas**

**Ya sudahlah. Pokoknya sekarang saya udah bisa aplot, dan maaf ya minna kalo baru segini. Mudah2an saya bisa aplot lebih banyak lagi beberapa hari ke depan :D**

**Makasih juga buat yang udah baca!**

**Salam JEGER,**

**-Katzius**


End file.
